Percy Jackson: Betrayed son of Kronos
by Da BlOoD SeEkA
Summary: Percy is the last son of Kronos. He goes to Olympus in 500 BC, but gets banished. Later in 2012, he decides to ally himself with the titans. Read of the hardships that Percy must face. Will he ever find true love? Will he ever get a spot on the counsel? Will he be able to have kids? Read to find out. Update every week.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson: Banished son of Kronos

 **A/n: Hey guys. GOMJM here. This is my new story. Updates will be every Wednesday. So Percy Jackson is the 7th son of Kronos, and is the youngest. There will be a total of 3 books, a trilogy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO. ONLY RICH DOES.**

"I must hide" Rhea Queen of the Titans said. "Kronos must not find out about the birth of my newest son." So saying, Rhea teleported to Delos, Greece. There she gave birth to a handsome young baby God.

"Waaaaaaaa" Cried the baby as he opened his eyes for the first time. "I want milk!" Said to God to a surprised looking Rhea.

You can already talk! Rhea thought. "My son, I am Rhea, Queen of the Titans." She began. "You shall be called Perseus Jackson because the name sounds cool.

"Ok mommy," Young Perseus replied "but I really want some milk!"

"You have the appetite of your father Kronos." Rhea said as she breast-fed him. "Speaking of which, I have to give him another rock, saying that it is you. Goodbye little one, I will be back soon." Rhea said before grabbing a rock the size of Percy and left.

"Perseus Jackson," a womanly voice said. "Welcome to the world. I am your grandmother Gaea."

"Hello granny. Where are you?" Percy asked

"I am everywhere. I am the Earth itself.

"Wow!" Percy exclaimed. Are you a goddess?

"Yes I am child." Gaea replied. Then she began telling him about how the world and its inhabitants were created.

"So if I stab myself with this long sharp thingamabobs on the floor, I won't die and go to hell because I am immortal?" Percy asked.

"You won't die, so don't try." Gaea said sternly.

Suddenly, Rhea flashed in whit lots of wounds.

"He got me," She said. "Kronos figured out it was a rock and attacked me. I have been banished from Mount Othrys for eternity. The only way I can go back is if my son Zeus overthrows him."

Rhea picked up Percy, and began cuddling with him.

"Mommy," Percy said." I am tired now. Can I sleep?"

"Sure little one. Get your rest." Came Rhea's swift reply. Percy immediately fell asleep on his mother's lap.

"This one is full of energy." Gaea said. "Bye child. I will awake from my slumber in a couple of millennia." So saying, Gaea sank into the Earth and low rumbling noises could be heard throughout the modern world.

"Goodnight mother." Said Rhea softly. She picked up Percy and tucked him into a crib before sleeping again.

_Line Break_

Meanwhile:

Zeus traveled across Mount Othrys in search of his father. He came to pass of as a worker and release his siblings from his vile father's stomach.

"Child! What are you doing In the mighty Kronos's palace?" A golden dude asked.

"Sire, I came to explore as well as to apply to be My Lord's cupbearer. I saw the Help Wanted sign and came here as fast as I could." Zeus said respectfully.

"Well kid, my name is Hyperion, Titan of light," Hyperion said. "what is your name?"

"My name is Zeus. Where can I apply for the position?" Zeus replied. Zeus had been sent by Gaea to become cupbearer to Kronos. She had told him to mix in some Clorox with the nectar, so he would vomit out his siblings.

"Go to the door on the left and enter the throne room. Talk to Kronos, maybe he will hire you." Said Hyperion. Hyperion felt sorry because the kid, Zeus, was wearing rags and ripped chitons.

"Thank you, kind sir." Came Zeus's response. Zeus then walked over to the throne room and approached Kronos.

"My lord, my name is Zeus. I have been sent here by lady Gaea to become your cupbearer. I hope you except me for this wonderful job of serving the king of the universe." Zeus said, laying the flattery too thick, but Kronos didn't notice.

"WELL, YOUNG ONE. IF YOU WERE RECOMMENDED BY MY MOTHER, YOU SHALL BE HIRED. PLEASE GO AND FETCH ME A CUP OF NECTAR FROM THE STORAGE ROOMS." Said Kronos, his voice sounding like a knife scratching on rock.

"Yes sire." Replied Zeus. This is my chance, he thought. I must mix a thing called Clorox with nectar. So saying( or thinking), Zeus set forth to the storage room.

He opened the door and stepped inside, closing it so no one would see his deed. Then he grabbed a cup and poured nectar from a canteen into it. He poured, until the cup was half-full before adding a substance that said "CLOROX" on the label. After that, he poured in yellow food coloring.

"Ha, soon you will rue the day you decided to swallow my siblings. YOU SHALL PAY!" Zeus screamed.

Zeus walked over to Kronos, holding the cup.

"Here my lord, take this drink to relinquish your thirst." Zeus said.

"WELL DONE BOY. YOUR PAYMENT SHALL BE TRANSFERRED TO YOUR BANK ACCOUNT. **A/n lets just say that Metis created Banks with cards.** YOU WILL RECEIVE 100 DRACHMAS." Came the gravelly voice of Kronos.

Kronos picked up the cup and held it close to his mouth, as if waiting for something. Then he swallowed up every drop.

"WHAT WAS IN THAT NECTAR?! IT TASTE LIKE SHIAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kronos screamed before vomiting out his stomach contents.

"What the Fuck! Why did you eat us, Father?!" Said a pale male.

"Siblings," Zeus started. " I am your youngest brother Zeus. I hae freed you so that we can go to war with the Titans."

"TO WAR!" Shouted out all the siblings.

NOOOOOOOOOOO. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE SON OF RHEEA!? Kronos screamed.

 **Thank you for reading. Please leave a review suggesting what I should write in the next chapter. Also include who you want Percy to be with. Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy Jackson: Betrayed son of Kronos

 **a/n Hey guys. I am really pleased with the number of reviews I got. Keep on reviewing and I will be posting.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PJO, RICK RIRDAN DOES**

Chapter 2

"Father, I have released all of my brethren. In one month, I shall attack you. Get ready for war!" Said Zeus. He had succeeded in making Kronos vomit out his siblings. With that being said, Zeus took his siblings and teleported to a mountain called Mt. Olympus.

"Well done brother. My name is Poseidon," Poseidon stated. "We are ever grateful for you saving us from that stomach. Poseidon took one look at Zeus and knew that he was a power hungry and prideful person. He knew that it was best to act all respectful.

"Okay guys," Zeus said. "I am your youngest brother and my name is Zeus. What are your names?" Zeus asked.

"Hades"

"Hestia"

"Poseidon"

"Hera"

"Demeter" They all said.

Zeus had been listening half-heartedly. After taking one look at Hera, he got lost in her eyes.

She is so beautiful. Zeus thought. I must make her my queen after I am ruler.

"Zeus," Hades said. "Why don't we go to Tartarus and rescue our uncles? The cyclops and the hekatonkheires will definitely join our side.

"Good idea Hades", Zeus said. "Grandmother Gaea, please teleport us to Tartarus so that we can free our uncles! Zeus screamed.

"OF COURSE , YOUNG ONE. I WILL TELEPRT YOU." Came Gaea's voice.

Suddenly, I bright light filled the room as all the Immortals were transported to Tartarus. Then they freed their uncles, got new weapons, and built a fortress on Mount Olympus.

Meanwhile

Percy was just waking up. He was freaking hungry.

"Mom,' Percy yelled. "Can you make me some cookies? I am starving.

"Sorry Perce. Your grandmother wants to train you to become a really good hero. You have to last a month without food.

"Okay. I can do this." Came Percy's reply.

The Earth resonated as Gaea appeared. "Grandchild, come with me to the Void. I am taking you to meet my siblings." Gaea said.

Percy grabbed her hand and the two left to the Void.

When they got there, "Grandma, when will I meet my granduncles and grandaunts?" Percy asked.

"Child, Gaea said. "You will only meet them when you are a perfect warrior. ( **A/N I got you didn't I?. I know that some of you thought that he will meet the primordials.)**

"Okay then. When do we start training?" Percy asked.

Gaea teleported them to an arena and threw a sword at Percy.

"Now." She said. "This sword is called Impending Doom. It was created by Moros, the Primordial of Doom." Gaea explained. "The blade will bestow you the power of intimidating your opponent. Use it well." Gaea finished.

"First we shall start off with form changing. You are in the form of a baby," Gaea said. "I want you to focus all your power on a single space. Then imagine that the space becomes a body of an 18 year old." Gaea instructed.

Percy did, and changed into a teenager.

"Nice," Percy said. "I'm just a day old and I am already 18."

Percy spent the remaining of his time training with Gaea in swordsmanship. Percy was already a good fighter. On his first try, he disarmed Gaea and held his sword at her neck. After a while, Percy started training in all weapons, such as spears, and archery.

"Well grandma," Percy said. "It has already been a month. Can I go and eat some Pizza?" Percy asked.

"Well done little one. Yes you may." Was Gaea's reply.

Percy then flashed over to his cave. What he say made his heart stop.

There were 3 titans there, and they were raping Rhea. Percy hid low, until he couldn't bear the screams of his mother and jumped out.

"WHO DARES TO FUCKING TOUCH MY MOTHER?!" Percy screamed. "YOU WILL GO TO TARTARUS!" With that, Percy tapped his necklace and a coat of armor and ID appeared. (ID stands for impending doom, his sword)

Percy ran to the titans and attacked them.

"Ha, you an 18 year old Immortal can destroy us? We are Atlas, Oceanus, and Hyperion!"

"I will take all of you one by one. You will pay for touching my mother."

Percy and Hyperion circled around each other. Then Hyperion got impatient and attacked.

Line break

Percy and Oceanus were still fighting. The latter had the advantage because he had powers. Suddenly,

"Perseus, if you don't surrender, your mom will die." Oceanus said.

"No! I will never surrender, my mother won't be hurt either." Percy charged at Rhea, but was too late, as Oceanus's sword plunged through her abdomen.

"NOOOOOO!" PERCY YELLED. "IMPENDING DOOM, STRIKE!" Percy yelled.

His sword flew in the air, and stabbed Oceanus in the heart, sending him to Tartarus.

"Mom, it's okay. You will be alright." Percy assured her.

"Percy it is my time. Go and join the war and defeat the Titans. I will someday return to you" Rhea said before she melted into a puddle of lion fur.

"Mom, I will defeat the Titans for you." Percy said, before collecting the puddle and gave it a funeral.

Percy was now very depressed. In his rage, Prometheus came running to see the commotion. They became friends and they both created Humans.

Time skip 1 month

Percy climbed up Mount Olympus. He wanted to go to Zeus and ask if he was allowed to join the army. Along the way, he pulled out ID, and stared at it. It had reminded his of his mom.

Percy reached up to Mount Olympus, but was hit with a beam of Plasma.


End file.
